walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Guillermo (TV Series)
Guillermo "G" is the head of the Vatos gang and the custodian of the nursing home in Atlanta, Georgia. He appears as a tough, no-nonsense thug but only acts on best intentions for his people, which includes a handful of elderly and helpless folks. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Atlanta Nursing Home Before the outbreak, Guillermo lived in Atlanta and was working as a custodian at the nursing home. He and another nurse named Felipe were friends and spent their days looking after the elderly in the nursing home. However, once the outbreak hit and people began turning into walkers, all the nurses and doctors ran away, abandoning the seniors and leaving them to die. Guillermo and Felipe decided to stay behind and take care of them. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Vatos Guillermo is mentioned by Miguel as the boss of the gang and Miguel takes Rick to him. Guillermo is well protected with a gang of tough-looking men. Guillermo has Glenn hostage, demanding for "his" bag of guns back, along with Miguel, otherwise Glenn would be killed, revealing Glenn to be tied up on the roof. He warns that Rick better come back, with his demands met, or come back "locked and loaded". Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl return, armed and ready for a fight. During this second encounter with the Vatos gang, an old woman trudges into the garage, calling Felipe for help. On seeing the armed newcomers, she warns them against harming Guillermo who is a "good boy" and bids them follow her when Rick tells her that they are just there for Glenn. Soon, Rick realizes that the building is filled with women and elderly patients. He pulls Guillermo aside and berates him for his behavior, saying that they weren't bluffing and ready to kill. Guillermo echoes their commitment, saying that someone had to take care of these people after the nursing home staff abandoned them, leaving him, the head custodian, and Felipe, a nurse, behind. The rest of the gang members and some of the family members who came looking for their relatives stayed voluntarily to look after them as well. It seems Guillermo took charge and decided to watch out for his people and protect the food and medicine, and he saw that the guns would have been a good asset to the large group. Rick donates half of his guns and ammo before bidding farewell to Guillermo and his people. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Non-Canon: Originally, this episode was supposed to feature the return of the Vatos. After the CDC explodes, Rick's group was going to head to the Vatos shelter as a place to rest. Upon arrival, they would have found it overrun by walkers, although many of the inhabitants had gunshot wounds to the head of unknown origin. The group would then kill some of the walkers, including Guillermo, before taking back the guns they gave them, and continuing on to Fort Benning. The sequence was cut but some of the scenes can be seen in the Season 2 Trailer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Guillermo has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and people. Trivia *Guillermo was supposed to be an infected walker at the overrun nursing home. However, this scene was cut out of Season 2, leaving his official status still unknown. It is believed that this scene will be a part of the deleted scenes in The Walking Dead Season 2 DVD which is set to come out August 28th, 2012. ru:Гильермо Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters